Thursday's Ritual
by Hikari no Donya
Summary: [Shonen-ai, One-sided TK, KR] Thurday's were always spent in Kai and Rei's apartment, yet this week was so much more different from the rest. Someone would be leaving with a lot less than what they came with.


Well, seeing as I *do* believe in one-sided TyKa, I thought that this would be an appropriate fanfic to write. However I don't stray from my KaiRei-ness, so it's still there. 

Thanks to my Yami for beta-ing, love you sweetie. She makes a lovely cameo in here, and so do I for that matter. Hey look out for us, ne? ^^

~*~*~*~

Dinner at apartment 223(b) was a ritual, every Thursday we would trudge there, be it in rain, snow, sleet, or any other weather, that's where you'd find us. Us being Max, Kyouji and myself, oh and said apartment belonged to Kai and Rei, they moved in together a while ago. Today though it was just me going, Kyouji happened to visiting his Gran today, and Max was back in America with his mum for a week. 

So, I was walking there, huddled in a thick coat, hands adorned with gloves, and a scarf wrapped around my neck. Despite all warmth retaining clothing the cold still managed to sting my cheeks, probably adorning them with a red tinge, but I wouldn't know… I wasn't standing in front of a mirror.

This weather always brought Kai to mind, not that he wasn't on my mind most of the time. The chilliness, and icy covering on the ground, reminded me of the esteemed Captain of the BBA team. How could it not, I mean we were almost always bickering. They say that opposites attract, and Kai was by no stretch of the imagination my opposite. I guess that's why I liked to irk him so much, I _needed _the attention. I wanted it; it's like a craving.

It always gave me some sort of pleasure, getting a rise out of him. Always the sarcastic comment, or degrading statement. I loved every minute of it, despite my seeming outward anger. Truth is I love him, or at least on the outside loved to hate him. The whole bickering side that I used around Kai was my way of flirting, strange as it sounds. Oh sure, I _do _realise that he doesn't even like me in that way. I mean the whole fiery fighting between us is driving a wedge and levering him away from me. Still…

I arrived at their apartment sooner than I'd expected, and waited for a while after knocking on the door. Sometimes when we came here there would be suppressed whispers, a sound of feet shuffling, then the door would open. It was almost as though they were up to something… today was no exception of course. The same chain broke off, hidden whisper, shuffle feet, and…

"Konban-wa, Ta-kun!" This cheerful voice could belong to none other than our Chinese teammate, Rei Kon. While my preference in looks tended more towards two-tonal blue hair and garnet eyes, there was no denying that Rei was hot. Although his looks were more feminine, he seemed to attract just as much attention, if not more than the rest of us. I do often wonder how he can look after that hair of his, I mean… it's so long, I have trouble looking after my own. Come to think of it Rei's looking a little flushed, he's almost glowing. Maybe he just came out of the shower or something, I mean his hair _is _a little damp… and it's down.

"Konban-wa Rei-chan, Hiwatari-san," I peek over Rei's shoulder and my gaze lands on Kai. Ah, heavens above guide me to the nearest bathroom while I still have this image in my head. Let me put it simply, Kai minus a shirt and his blue triangles = h-o-t. Of course out loud I would never call Kai… well Kai. It's always Hiwatari-san, and he; well to him I'm always…

"Kinomiya," Ah a nod in my direction, and last name. Is it me, or was his tone a little snide? I mean I don't think I've done anything to upset him, but maybe I came at the wrong time. I drop my coat and scarf on the usual stand, place my gloves on the little table, and kick off my shoes. Like I said before, it's a ritual, it's like an everyday thing.

The table is set and prepared, as usual, so there is no waiting. We walk over in silence and sit, a familiar chorus of 'itedakimasu' erupting. We all dig in, and as usual the food is great. Yet it's not the same as usual, it's somehow different, yet I can't pinpoint in what way.

"So Ta-kun, had a nice week?" Rei asks, always the conversation starter, always the same question, and always the same answer.

"Oh yeah, it was ok. Bladed in the park, signed a few autographs, the usual," I say, waving my chopsticks in an emphasising gesture, "And yours?" Rei smiled, placing down his chopsticks and lifting his cup to take a sip of his drink. He pauses then answers.

"Surprisingly _hard_, actually," he takes his sip, and Kai almost chokes on his food. I look worriedly at Kai as he re-composes himself, his cheeks a very nice red hue. It makes me want to lean over and pinch them and squeal 'isn't he just the cutest?' But I don't. I may be willing to cross the line, but I _do not _have a death wish. I don't actually quite understand why he's so red, maybe he's embarrassed in someway.

"Hiwatari-san?" I question, he knows what I mean. I'd love to be able to say one Thursday, 'and how was your week, Kai?' Yet I know that day won't come soon, hey who knows in a few years… maybe.

"Hn," Ah typical Kai, beginning a sentence with his characteristic 'hn', now come on, you can finish this line, "Fine, I _suppose._" I wonder why he highlighted his suppose, Rei is chuckling however, and I'm guessing he has something to say about it.

"Don't mind old grumpy here," Kai snorts at that, and I smile, "He just lost a bet during the week and is a bit _sore _about it,"… and once again Kai turns red, am I missing something? I think I am, maybe there's some sort of in-joke going on here.

"Be grateful Kon," Oh ouch, Kai just called Rei 'Kon', I think it was only jokingly… but still, ouch. I don't ever remember a time that Kai has called Rei, 'Kon', "I did make dinner after all." I do a double take on that line, Kai made dinner. Kai Hiwatari made the food I was eating. Note to self: keep a piece as a souvenir… 

Dinner finished in silence, Rei in a slight huff, and Kai with a normal frown plastering his face. Great, both of them are grumpy now, although Kai does pull it off better. Then again I _am _biased. Although Rei has that look on his face… it's that one you see on soap operas sometimes. The one that blatantly indicates you're-sleeping-on-the-couch. To be honest, Kai does look a little worried, but then again maybe I'm imagining it.

We watch T.V for a bit. Rei, I note, has not taken his usual seat next to Kai, maybe he's still a little sore about that 'Kon' remark earlier. The tension is so… so thick that you could cut it with a knife, for want of a better explanation. I think I'll leave a little earlier today, I mean I know when Kai and Rei need to talk, and this is one of those moments. I wait for the programme to finish before standing up. Rei sends a questioning look at me.

"I'm off home now, got some homework to do." I laugh nervously, thinking of a certain brunette who would have my head on a platter if I didn't do it. "Hiromi will kill me if I don't." Rei gets up and walks me to the door, Kai however does not move, he stays in his seat. I grab my coat and scarf, hastily wrapping myself back into the warmth.

"Sorry about tonight Ta-kun," Rei apologises, he doesn't need to of course, but he does all the same. He's sweet really, very. He's so caring, even though he's just as mysterious as Kai, I realise just how little I know about either of them.

"No problem Rei-chan," I reply heading out the door, "Same time next week, ne?"

"Yeah," he all but whispers, and I smile. Thursday's are officially my favourite day of the week, yet they're always much better when Max is there too, oh and Kyouji of course.

In the famous words of Aya-kun of Fruits Basket I say my goodbye. Or to be more precise…

"Ja bai bai," and I'm off. The door closes as I leave down the hall, and I rub my hands together. Which is when I realise that I've left my gloves behind. I end up back outside the room again, but I don't knock. I just listen.

"_Mmmm Kai, that's good. Oh lower!"_

_"Shut up, baka-neko."_

_"Hey! Remember our deal! I'm dominant for one week!"_

I stop listening, feeling tears in my eyes. Everything comes crashing around me, and I only wonder why I _hadn't _noticed sooner. The fangirls at the airport, especially the black haired one and the blonde one, with the 'KaixRei Itsumo' banners. Kai's and Rei's all knowing faces. The apartment with _one _bedroom. Surprisingly hard, a bit sore about it. Why hadn't I realised? It was blatantly obvious _now. _

And so I forgot all about my gloves and headed home, and I absently wonder, is this how Mao would feel if she knew about this.

Still it's not going to upset Thursday's ritual. Same time, same place next week then? 

~*~*~*~

And done. I can honestly put my hand on my heart and say I like this fanfic. So please review. It would make me very happy. Any TyKa fans who are going to flame me, then go ahead, I don't care ^^


End file.
